Current apparatuses and methods of providing live dinoflagellates for use in water, soil, and sediment toxicity tests typically involve time-consuming and costly on-site procedures such as maintaining stock cultures of dinoflagellates in incubators, dividing the cultures, adding new media to the cultures, and counting dinoflagellate cells with a microscope for test setup. A need exists for a quicker, less expensive method of providing live dinoflagellates to a test site for use in toxicity tests.